Jeff : A Bully Victum
by ComicSuperheroLedgendVideoGame
Summary: Dalton Academy closed down and the only school close enough for best friends Nick and Jeff to go to is McKinley. Jeff has bad memories in that school with bullies and now what will happen when he has to join Glee club with his former tormentor Noah Puckerman?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jeff's POV**

"What?" I asked. No no no this cannot be happening. No no no no!

"Dalton academy is closing. Headmaster just informed me. I'm sorry friends. It seems we will all have to transfer schools. We will keep in contact with each other. Don't worry." Sebastian walks off and everyone starts talking. I start panicking. No no no. My heart starts racing. I can't go back no no no not to that place no. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and out of reach of the hand to see my best friend standing there looking worried. He steps towards me and wraps me in a hug as I start to sob.

"Shh Jeff its ok. We're going to be ok."

"No. The only school were close enough to go to without moving is McKinley. I can't go back there again."

"Jeff it's ok. I'm sure the guy who did that stuff to you doesn't go there anymore. I'm sure Noah graduated or something. And don't worry. I'll be there with you."


	2. Chapter 2

~first day at school~

I take my meedicine and walk over to nicks house. Even though I took my meds I still feel like I'm about to have a panic attack. I meet nick at his car and climb into the passenger seat. Nick climbs In and starts the engine, backing out of the driveway and heading towards McKinley. My heart is racing at max as we pull into the parking lot.

"Jeff don't be nervous its going to be ok. Its not like we don't know anyone there. At least we will see kurt and blaine again and we can join the glee club here. Don't worry. Its all going to be ok. I will be right here."

I step out of the car feeling a little less nervous. Key word little. I fix my sweater vest and walk towards the building, nick at my side. Then Kurt amd blaine walk infront of us.

"Hey guys! Its good to see you!" Says blaine as he and kurt gives us both hugs.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you guys since I was a warbler!"

"Hey Jeff you ok?" Asks blaine noticing how tense I am. Luckly I don't have to answer cause nick does for me.

"Jeff here used to go to McKinley before he switched to Dalton and us worried that his former bully is here"

"Don't worry jeff there is nothing to fear we can protect you and I am sure that he doesn't go here anymore."

"Its hard for jeff coming back here since the bullying was severe and caused him to have post traumatic stress disorder on top of the dyslexia."

"Don't worry jeff. We will make sure nothing happens to you."

"Come on I want to introduce you to the glee club." Kurt and blaine drag us through the school and to the choir room. Blaine and Kurt enter first followed by nick but I stay put just outside the door. Looking in I see all the people in there. To others it wouldn't be that many people but to me that's a lot. Nick realizes that I'm not with him and turns around to me, people finally noticing him and staring.

"Jeff, come on its ok. don't be shy I'm right here." he reaches his hand out towards me and, against my better judgment, enter the room, his arm goes around my shoulder in a comforting brotherly way as he guides me to the center of the room where Mr. Schuster is standing. I keep my head down and don't look at the other people in the room.

"Ok class, We have to new students that will also be joining the glee club. These are two former warblers. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves."

"Well I'm Nick Duval and this is my best friend Jeff Moon (I made up the last names) Um I like to dance and act and well sing and draw. Jeff do you want to say something about yourself or do you want me to say something for you."

I nod no telling him he can talk for me.

"Um ok well Jeff is really shy and doesn't really like crowds. He has Dyslexia and post dramatic stress disorder. He used to go here before he came to Dalton because of-"

"No." I say. I don't want these people knowing the past I had here."

"Ok. Well I guess that's it really."

"Ok guys Well you can go take your seats and then we can talk about this weeks lesson. Nick and I go take our seats next each other. Nick is sitting on the left with Blaine and Kurt to his side. I am sitting on the right next to an African American girl, not looking at her and looking down at my hands.

"Hi." she says. I keep my head down. "My names Mercedes Jones...you don't have to answer I understand you not wanting to talk. I wanted to let you know that here we always look out for each other. From when Quinn got pregnant and told fin the baby was his but it was pucks to when We had puck ask the football team if they wanted to join glee club and they locked him inside an overturned porter-potty for over 24 hours. We all stick together." I turn towards Mercedes and look at her for the first time. As soon as I see her one word pops into my mind. Beautiful. but then I snap back to reality as to why I turned to her in the first place.

"D-did you say...Puck? As in N-noah Puckerman?" Her Amazing smile flashes brighter and wider at the sound of me talking.

"Um yeah."

"He... No I thought he left." I say panic clearly on my face. "And he is in the Glee club? I knew coming back here would be a disaster for me." I feel the start of a panic attack.

"He bullied you back when you were here didn't you? Don't worry he has changed. I mean he really has. Cause he is no longer the one bulling now that he knows what it feels like. You don't have to be scared anymore. He isn't even here today. He wont hurt you. Never again. I can protect you from people. They wont hurt you. The Glee club and I can help you. Trust me." she grabs my hands in between hers and looks strait into my silver eyes with her deep chocolate ones. I know that I can trust her as soon as I see her eyes. That's the first time I have ever known that I could trust them the first time I met them.

"O-ok. I trust you." She looks at me in shock then in happiness.

"So do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

**A/N So what do you think? oh and I know they don't really show Jeff much in the show as a warbler but I know the actor, Riker Lynch, Ross Lynches oldest brother, plays Jeff. Jeff is the really really blonde guy in the warblers plus in episodes with Warblers in it he is in the credits and it says he plays Jeff. I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH HIM I JUST HAPPENED TO NOTICE HIM IN THE SHOW AND ON THE CREDITS.**


End file.
